tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Blanks
A blank is a type of that contains but no projectile (e.g. or ), and instead uses paper or plastic to seal the into the casing. When fired, the blank makes a flash and an explosive sound (report), and the firearm's action cycles from the recoil, but the wadding propelled from the barrel quickly loses kinetic energy and is incapable of inflicting any damage beyond an immediate distance. Blanks are often used for shooting simulations that demand light and sound (such as in s, and s), combat training, for signaling (see ), and . Blank cartridges differ from the inert s, which contain no primer or gunpowder and are used for "cold" training or function-testing firearm actions. Specialized blank cartridges are also used for their propellant force in fields as varied as construction, shooting sports, and and general recreation. Applications Blanks are commonly used when the sound and flash of gunfire is needed, but a projectile would not be safe, such as in training manoeuvrers or , in that require gun fights, in to signal the beginning of s and in the equestrian sport of . For military applications, blanks are typically used with a special in the firearm that constricts the barrel, keeping chamber pressures from the blank high enough and for long enough of a duration to cycle the firearm's action. In the case of non-crimped blanks, it also serves to pulverise the plug to prevent it leaving as a projectile. For movie use, specially designed blank-firing firearms are often used, which increases the margin of safety as they cannot be loaded with live ammunition. are specifically made for theatrical use and are commonly used in real firearms for dramatic effect. 5-in-1 blanks can function in a variety of different calibres, hence the name. Special blank cartridges are also used when the explosive power of a cartridge is needed, but a projectile is not. Blank cartridges were commonly used for launching tear-gas or s, though some types of grenades are capable of trapping the bullet of a live round. Larger blanks are also used for line launching guns, such as the line launching kit for the shotgun. s}} Blank cartridges, commonly called power loads, are also used in some s ( s), where the power is tapped to force a heavy into the nail, with enough force to bury its full length in or . Some forms of competitions use special blanks that are loaded with a layer of slow burning on top of a thin layer of faster-burning powder. The pistol powder ignites the slower burning rifle powder, and fires it out the barrel much like a . The burning powder only travels a few yards before it completely combusts, but that is far enough to burst the used as a target for those competitions. are also commonly used for competitions and training where a non-lethal projectile is required. A blank cartridge may also be issued to a randomly selected shooter in an , on the theory that each of the shooters may take comfort in the fact that they may not have fired a live round. This tradition dates back to before cartridge arms, when a would be loaded without a ball. Safety blank cartridge}} The appearance of a blank cartridge can give a false sense of safety. Although blank cartridges do not contain a bullet, precautions are still required because fatalities and severe injuries have resulted on occasions when blank cartridges have been fired at very close ranges. Blank cartridges frequently contain a , wood or plug called a wad which seals the powder in the case. This wad can cause severe penetrating wounds at close range and bruising at medium ranges. There is also " " – a cloud of hot, expanding gas expelled at extremely high velocity from the of the firearm. This high velocity gas can inflict severe injury (see for an example) at close ranges. In addition, if there is any small debris lodged inside the barrel it will be expelled at a velocity similar to that of a bullet, with the ability to inflict a severe or lethal wound. Furthermore, the extremely loud noise of blanks being fired can damage the hearing of people in the immediate area. Note that cartridges loaded with target bullets and cartridges for the revolver can be mistaken for blanks because the bullet does not protrude past the mouth of the cartridge casing. Shotshell cartridges known as " " used in rifles or handguns for pest control often have the shot charge sealed with cardboard or plastic wads or the ends may be crimped or folded in a manner similar to that of blank cartridges. Fatal accidents Actors in particular are at serious risk of injury from blank cartridges used on movie sets. Several actors have been killed in such mishaps: * was killed while filming a scene (for the 1994 film ) when a gun containing a - a bullet accidentally stuck in the barrel - was fired with a blank cartridge, which propelled the lodged bullet down the barrel. As reported in the investigation and court records, the blanks were loaded into the gun by someone other than the firearms expert, and the bullet left in the barrel by the squib shot was propelled out of the barrel on the first shot. * was killed when he placed a blank-loaded revolver to his head and pulled the trigger—the powerful shock-wave from the blank cartridge penetrated his skull, sending bone fragments deep into his brain. He died a few days after the accident. *Johann Ofner, a professional stunt double, was killed in 2017 while filming a scene for music video Dopamine in the Brooklyn Standard bar in . References Category:Gun safety